Beyonder
Beyonders are humans who have consumed potions made from exotic creature materials. There are multiple Pathways for Beyonders to take, all starting from Sequence 9. Beyonders gain power from these specific potions but have to endure the side-effects (paranoia, hallucinations, etc.) that ensue upon consuming a potion. There is a chance they will succumb to the side-effects and lose control - becoming monsters themselves. About The existence of Beyonders is not known to most people. The authorities such as the church, the police, and the royal family will actively try to prevent ordinary civilians from getting involved with matters related to Beyonders. However, if somebody were to find out and become inadvertently involved, they will have the opportunity to serve the local church as civilian staff. Alternatively, they can also choose to serve with the church as an official Beyonder by taking a potion. Compared to normal civilians, Beyonders have enhanced durability and constitution, allowing them to resist things that would kill normal people. Moreover, they also gain some resistance to mental influences. For most Beyonders, it takes a long time to digest a potion. Most of them have to wait years in between taking potions to minimize the risk of losing control. However, there is an alternative method to digesting potions known as the Acting Method where they engross themselves in the 'role' of the potion in question. From Sequence 5 onward, advancement will also require a ritual to advance. The ritual is only really necessary to prevent the unwanted side-effects from consuming a potion, for example, Klein had to consume the potion to advance while listening to the Mermaids singing so he wouldn't lose himself to the Sequence 5 potion and turn into a puppet. It is possible to advance without the ritual however the likelihood of success plummets to a dangerous point with losing control being the most likely outcome. When a Beyonder dies, due to the Law of Beyonder Characteristics Indestructibility, the extraordinary material originally used by that Beyonder will precipitate, leaving a "Beyonder Characteristic." This is equivalent to the main materials for all the potions that Beyonder has taken, although they are generally used only for the highest level that Beyonder had reached. These characteristics are extremely valuable because they can be used to replace the hard to find Beyonder ingredients normally used in a potion. As a consequence, high sequence Beyonders might only be able to promote through this method. There are leftover characteristics of previous sequences of the deceased Beyonder that also require further digesting through acting, this is highly necessary in order to get rid of potential dangers in the future. Beyonder laws Law of Beyonder Characteristics Indestructibility The characteristics of a Beyonder is never destroyed or reduced. It's only passed from one carrier to the next. Law of Similar Sequence Beyonder Characteristics Conservation There are fixed amount of Beyonder Characteristics in every pathway group. High-sequence Beyonders can exchange pathways with similar pathways at sequence 4. The only exception is for the Fool, Error, and Apprentice Pathways, which can only be exchanged at sequence 3. Law of Beyonder Characteristics Aggregation High sequence items of the same path and same high-sequence group intermittently and unconsciously attract low and medium order sequences to come near it. It has a tendency to aggregate with each other, and demigods can detect this attraction caused by high sequence items. Mythical Creature Form Every demigod, including Saints and Angel, have their own mythical creature form. It’s a non-human race form that contains complex knowledge, divine traits, and hidden symbols. If ordinary people look at it, they will suffer from serious injuries and even mental disorders, the higher the rank of the demigod, the stronger the damage and the lower the chance to resist the damage. Creatures at this level must control themselves at all times, not showing their mythical creature form, otherwise, they will bring disaster to their surroundings. Saints' (sequence 4 and 3 Beyonder) mythical creature form is not complete. They only possess some racial characteristics of their mythical creatures. Only Beyonders at sequence 2 and above posses a true mythical creature form. Pathway Levels There are 10 levels in each Pathway, called sequences: Notable Beyonders Category:Beyonder Category:Terminology